


Drugged Out - Brat AU (Miscellaneous Story #4)

by DarkIsLight



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Anal Sex, Anesthesia, Biting, Breaking Things, Choking, Comedy, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Destruction, Drugs, Gay Sex, Gumball fucks up the house, Joking Daddy Kink, Laughing Gas, M/M, Nitrous Oxide, References to Drugs, Rob is Stressed, Sex Gone Wrong, Somnophilia, anal penetration, comedic, comedic nsfw, dirty fantasies, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIsLight/pseuds/DarkIsLight
Summary: Rob and Gumball try to experiment with somnophilia but things go horribly wrong. Will Rob still be able to get the sex Gumball promised him though?





	Drugged Out - Brat AU (Miscellaneous Story #4)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha I need to stop taking so fuckin long to write fics Jesus

Rob has proven time and time again that he will do anything for Gumball. First it was by safely suspending him over 50 feet up in the air with a tree while climbing it in the middle of a forest in Evertongreen and then safely catching him when the rope snapped despite breaking his noodle thin leg in the process, then again when he went in front of Gumball while they were getting robbed in an alleyway in Savanadah and nearly got his head stabbed, and of course the incident in South Ametha where they were on a hot air balloon and Gumball managed to fall out of it and Rob had to swing on a rope to save him from falling to his demise. However, despite all of these times on their trips thanks to Rob’s job, the 23-year-old never expected that their vow to protect one another in their now five-year-long relationship would involve what they’re about to do now.

“I’m still not too sure about this Gumball...I know we’ve always wanted to try somnophilia but...”

“Trust me, Rob!”

Gumball gave a reassuring smile to his boyfriend where he is positioned in the bed, the clock beside him reading 11:03 pm.

“That lady friend you got this laughing gas from reassured you I would be knocked out for the rest of the night, so trust that and put the gas mask on me already!”

“Yeah well, that lady friend isn’t really a friend she’s just one of the businesswomen from one of the museums my art frequents at,” Rob countered, “and her husband who she got it from isn’t even a gas specialist; he’s just a dentist!”

“Oh my god, Rob quit your worrying!”

Gumball sits up to put both of his paws on Rob’s face and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

“I’m going to be ok. I already gave you my full consent to do whatever you want to do with me when I’m out of it because I want you to enjoy yourself.” Gumball reaches down to give Rob’s pink hand a reassuring squeeze, “Now stop ruining your own fun by overthinking things and worrying to death, ok?”

Rob and Gumball fell into a brief silence as the cyclops looks into his boyfriend’s eyes, the blue-furred cat holding no fear or regret about what he was about to do, only trust and warmth. He truly was not scared.

“Alright...lay back down.”

Gumball followed Rob’s instructions with no words, only a smile as he laid back down and covered himself back up with the bed covers. Rob gets the gas mask and securely places it on Gumball’s face, then turns the handle on the silver can to release the gas. Counting to thirty he doesn’t turn it off until said thirty seconds have passed, just as the lady instructed him to do. He looks over to Gumball only to see his eyelids have already closed, and his breathing is slow and steady. Rob turns off the gas, then takes off the mask off Gumball. He’s out like a light, just as they said he would be. Now all he has to do is wait a few hours for him to enter deep REM sleep, and he will be all his. Rob turns off the lights and closes the door behind him, eager to see what will await him.

—

Rob quietly opens the door and closes it behind him, observing Gumball in bed. He hasn’t moved an inch in the mattress, and he’s snoring his mind away. The cyclops usually loves to watch his boyfriend sleep, even though he hates to admit it. He loves how Gumball’s face completely rests all of his muscles, so he looks so peaceful. The way his delicate-looking chest cavity moves up and down with his deep breaths also fascinates Rob, and admittedly his favorite part is how he’s able to pet Gumball’s fur while he was sleeping with no complaints from him, his boyfriend's fur always so warm and plush from being under the covers for so long. But now all Rob was focusing on was how _easy_ it is to move Gumball, how effortless it would be to take him while he was in such a defenseless state. The cyclops moves with slow, easy steps until he is right beside the bed. Rob takes Gumball’s paw to test how limp he was, and it felt like he was just a rag doll, the fact that it was so easy to move him made Rob’s blood sing. He can do anything he wants to Gumball, and he wouldn’t even know about exactly what he did. Well, he would have an idea of what he did, since they consented and planned this entire night. Even still, it didn’t matter to Rob, as this is one of his dirtiest and possibly most shameful fantasies he’s ever had.

Rob carefully placed his knee on the bed and leaned forward to Gumball, mischievously biting his lip as he pulled down the covers. Of course, Gumball’s nightclothes were still on, completely untouched. The cyclops slowly sneaks a hand down the waistband of Gumball’s shorts, and under his underwear. Like a snake he slithers toward his prey and grabs the blue cats dick in his hand like a vice, an instinctual growl echoing out of his lips. His other hand sneaks under Gumball’s shirt, mussing up his fur. As usual, it’s still plush and silky as ever, sending a pleasant sensation in his hand. Rob let’s out a heavy sigh and he gets impatient, craving to do this now more than ever. He moves his hand from off the blue cat’s dick to teasing his hand around both the waistbands of the shorts and boxers. He pulls them down effortlessly, tossing the clothing behind him. He considers taking off Gumball’s shirt but because of his big head and his position on the bed he decides it’s not worth the effort. Rob spreads his legs, realizing that he could easily get away with not using lube to stretch Gumball out because he’s too out of to feel any pain. However, even as he realized this was true, this would be just as painful for him as his dry dick would probably not fit in well without lubrication. So, hesitantly, he focuses his energy and closes his eyes while holding his hand out, feeling a lube bottle appear in his hand as he glitched it to him, recognizing the bottle as the same one in the drawer a few feet away from him on the opposite side of the bed. He flicks the lid open and quickly rubs the cold liquid on his dick, but only enough to keep him slick enough to keep him moving in and out inside the blue cat. He moves the blue legs to be spread nice and wide for him, even using one of his hands to spread his ass, then lines himself up for the money shot.

“Yyyyyyogurt?”

“AAAAH!!” 

Rob wasn’t nearly ready to hear Gumball incoherently mumble such a random word, let alone in the middle of his restful slumber, so he understandably let out a shock in surprise, accidentally shocking his boyfriend in the process. 

“Hhheyyy! Don’t hurt me, evil hurty man!”

The cat pathetically raises his arm in an attempt to slap Rob away, but only managed to place his paw on his glowing arm before it slowly slides off of him. Rob’s dick shrinks from his major jumpscare and he cringes at the feeling of the lube going with it, but that was the least of his worries now. The cyclop’s pupil forms a slit, his eye going wide out of realization. He now has to take care of a gassed up Gumball for the rest of the night until it wears off.

“G-Gumball please for the love of everything holy go back to sleep.” 

Rob puts on a fake smile for the cat, trying desperately to get this nightmarish reality to go back to sleep before it becomes his problem for good, but it becomes quickly apparent that’s not gonna happen.

“You’re not my mom daddyyyyyyy!”

“Fucking what?” Rob furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Yeaaaaah!”

Gumball leans out of bed, slowly reaching his finger to poke Rob in the eye. Rob quickly catches this and bats the cat’s hand away before he could do any serious damage. 

“Did you just call me daddy?”

“Mmmmmaybe I did!” Gumball said with a slurred voice as he rubs his hand as if he was dramatically hit instead of being simply moved away.

“What’chu gonna do ‘bout it?”

“Ummm...”

“Ye that’s right! That’s what I thought!”

The blue cat puffs his chest out as if he was threatening, but failed miserably as he got dizzy and fell back into the bed.

“Hey, don’t stand up straight so quickly, you’re clearly way too drugged up to do that on your own right now.” Rob shook his head as he quickly put his boxers back on by glitching, then wraps his arms around the small frame, picking him up out of bed to walk him out of the room.

“While you’re up, we might as well make sure you’re going to stay safe with me. We’re going to get you some water.”

“Ffffffucking get oFF ME!!!” Gumball tries to wiggle and squirm violently out of Rob’s grasp, but it quickly becomes clear that he isn’t going to go anywhere without a fight from the man that is a foot taller than him. 

The blue cat pouts dramatically while crossing his arms, staring ahead of him in the path that Rob takes him to. With the hallway light on the cyclops gets a better view of his boyfriend, now able to clearly see the state that he’s in. His pupils are blown out, heavily dilated even in the light. Even though he barely moved while asleep Gumball’s top head fur was very clearly messed up as if it was indicating how out of it he was. The most worrying side effects Rob could feel was Gumball’s fluttering heart, which seemed to echo throughout his chest as he could feel it whenever his chest pressed up against his, and how badly he was shaking. He felt like he was carrying a tiny bunny that was about to have a heart attack in his arms. Despite all of this though, Gumball still seemed relatively loose and relaxed, a huge smile never leaving his face. He occasionally giggles randomly without cause or reason, letting his head bob up and down with each step Rob takes. 

The cyclops quickly recognizes that he’s in a dangerous and vulnerable state, so he rushes to get the cat a bottle of water. He opens the fridge in their kitchen and grabs a bottle, opening it up by unceremoniously chewing off the lid with his sharp teeth before giving it to Gumball. Gumball swishes his tail back and forth as he grabs the bottle with both hands, drinking it like he was a baby. Weirded the fuck out, Rob quickly moves to set the blue cat on the couch, Gumball simply smiling like a weirdo as he continues drinking the bottle sitting up. When he feels satisfied he puts the bottle down on the ground, leaving a huge water spill on the carpet. Rob’s eye twitches out frustration but decides to let that slip-up slide since Gumball was too out of it to care. 

Rob watches the blue cat as he suddenly makes eye contact with him, smirking like he’s a movie star before sprawling himself out in the couch in a ‘paint me like one of your French girls’ pose, not realizing that his pants and undies are still off and his flaccid dick is casually hanging out. He flutters his eyes in a mockingly flirtatious way as he says:

“Life is like a game of chess. I don’t know know how to fucking play it.”

Rob facepalms, clearly not amused by the blue cat’s musings as he sits down next to him, avoiding looking at his penis for the sake of decency. Gumball, however, apparently is suddenly in a flirtatious mood because he slowly, but very shakily, crawls on all fours to the cyclops.

“Hey. I just remembered you’re my boyfriend. Care to tell me how the hell we got together?”

Rob looks at the cat dumbfounded when he realized just how shotty the blue cat’s memory currently is.

“Gumball we’ve been dating for the past five years.”

“Yeah and my banana’s a butthole,” Gumball states in a sarcastic tone,

“There’s no way I of all people would be able to get a hot piece of ass like yours.” Rob is taken aback by what Gumball said, not expecting him to be so raw with how he feels.

“Kitten, that’s not true.” Rob scoops Gumball up in his lap and holds him tight, feeling much more prominently his rapidly beating heart.

“You’re a hot piece of ass too.” Rob chuckles to himself as he kisses the blue cat on his forehead. 

This apparently launches Gumball into ultimate frenzy mode as he suddenly launches out of the cylcop’s arms and starts running everywhere on all fours. Rob, taken aback by the very new mood change, flinches back into the couch with his mouth agape as he watched the cat start to make a mess of their house. He knocks down everything he can with his body, from bookshelves to the potted plant they named Larry Berry on the counter down on the floor. 

He decided enough was enough when Gumball started going for the inside of their fridge, knowing anything from the times he got drunk that he would never see any of the food that was currently in there again if he held the same appetite. Rob walked to the cat in slow, deliberate footsteps, feeling his energy being channeled as pulsing shocks of electricity buzzed around his body. He sends a shockwave of electricity in Gumball’s direction, strong enough to stun him but not enough to seriously hurt him. Rob took the opportunity to scoop the blue cat up in his arms, desperate to get him secured before he can do anything crazy again. He then noticed the sudden look of exhaustion written on Gumball’s face as his chest heaves up and down, clearly having trouble breathing but still reaching to grasp Rob’s hand as if he wanted his attention. The cyclops worriedly grabs his hand back, letting the lower half of his body rest on the ground as he secures him by using his other hand to grab his waist, the bicep of the arm attached to the hand Gumball is grabbing being used as a support for his upper back, the blue cat’s head slouching back. He flutters his eyes open again to look at Rob, his eyes unfocused.

“I-I’m sorry...I thought doin that would...get me out of it...so I could escape my embarrassment....” Rob breathlessly laughs at the cat’s logic, not even knowing what else he could say to that. 

“Rob I....please. Fuck me.” The cyclops was taken aback at the sudden command,  
“We were supposed to fuck...I....don’ wanna ruin this for you....” 

Rob was very clearly conflicted as Gumball’s words hung in the air. He was still very shocked that his boyfriend’s memory came back enough for him to know what they were supposed to do, but at the same time, he really didn’t want to fuck him while he was in this state. Gumball senses his hesitation and started to whimper pleads of not wanting to screw everything up, slowly rubbing his growing dick against Rob’s thigh. The cyclops sighed, knowing that the blue cat won’t let this go until he did as he said. He starts to take him to the couch, but halfway through the hallway as Gumball felt the hard kitchen floor turn to carpet, he squirmed out of Rob’s grasp and made a high pitched noise of disapproval.

“No! Fuck me here! Right here on the dirty floor! Just give it to me like I deserve baby!” Gumball called out in that desperate tone of his that he knows drives Rob absolutely crazy. Rob’s logic is suddenly thrown out the window, no longer wanting to keep himself, and the blue cat, waiting until he’s sobered up.

The cyclops goes to grab Gumball by the throat, giving his windpipes a slight squeeze. Gumball gasps then lets out a choked moan, his bare dick standing tall and proud just for Rob to see. Rob goes down and bites down on the blue cat’s ear hard, which earned him a loud help that only made him smile. He glitches out of his boxers only to be greeted by his still lubed cock, fully hard once again and simply aching to be put inside of Gumball. He keeps his grip around Gumball’s throat as he lines up his dick to his ass, and without any hesitation starts to slip it in. The lube wasn’t enough to keep the blue cat comforted, but Gumball didn’t seem to mind as his nose scrunched up to let out a breathless moan, spreading his legs nice and wide for the cyclops. Rob uses his black polygon hand to hold Gumball’s hip steady as he pushes in, pressing his fingers in deep enough to cause tiny scratches to form underneath his boyfriend’s fur. Finally, he’s hilted all the way in, and before he continues he lets go of Gumball’s throat.

“Any last words before I punish you for being a drugged up dirty whore~?” Rob whispered with a hiss.

“Just....just fuck me up daddy~.” Gumball said dramatically, swishing his tail and licking his top fangs as he did so. 

Annoyed by the weird and sudden nickname, Rob took no hesitation to grab Gumball by the throat again as he began to thrust rough and hard, with no care or wanting to keep Gumball’s ass from stinging. No, this wasn’t Gumball’s ass anymore. This is just a _hole_, a hole that belonged to a sleeping body that was all his. Rob’s fantasy plays out in his mind like a charm as he lets out a long, gritty moan with his tongue hanging out. His dick only pulls out halfway before slamming back hard inside the blue cat, going fast and hard so much it was making Gumball’s head spin, more than it already was. His mind was too out of it to comprehend anything other then the fact he can barely breathe and the dick ramming into him, but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer if he allowed Rob to keep that hand around his throat. So he pushes Rob and very suddenly get’s on top of the cyclops, his boyfriend caught off guard by his sudden dominance as he bounces on his dick. Rob’s widened eye suddenly becomes a slit as he smiles menacingly, now grabbing Gumball’s hips by his two hands as he joins in on Gumball’s newly set pace. Still fast, still hard, but now Rob could feel the blue cat’s plush ass hit against his thighs and pelvic region as he bounces. 

The boys moan together, Rob impressed that Gumball was keeping himself up and going still and Gumball feeling like he’s phasing in and out of existence as he absentmindedly tries his best to fuck his boyfriend. Rob lets out a particularly loud groan as he closes his eye, imagining Gumball under him again, fucking his body effortlessly as he snores under him. It’s dirty, oh so dirty, but my god was it hot. His little kitten, his beautiful kitten was all his to take and it was the only thing filling up his mind at that moment. Rob growls and mutters a “C’mere” as he pulls Gumball back down on top of him, still thrusting into him as he goes to bite Gumball’s neck, long and hard, feeling deep satisfaction as his bite leaves a metallic taste in his mouth from the small blood drawl. He bites, again and again, loving the feeling of his sharp teeth puncturing past his kitten’s soft fur as he thrusts inside of him, Gumball’s dick now rubbing against his stomach. 

The friction of Rob’s dick going in and out of him along with his cock grinding against his boyfriend’s smooth and soft stomach makes Gumball double over, and before he knew it he was cumming all over himself and Rob’s chest. The cyclops wasn’t stopping though, still trying to chase his release as he closed his eye again. Gumball began begging incoherently as the overstimulation became too much to bear, but Rob couldn’t care less. He was his little slut until he cums, after all. Finally, finally, though Gumball’s panicked clenched ass squeezes out his cum, Rob cussing and groaning as shiver after shiver rolls down his spine from his mind-crushing orgasm. He hugs Gumball close, rolling his hips a few more times as he chases the last bits of his orgasm. Suddenly the blue cat, overstimulated and frustrated, decides enough is enough and finds an apple that was on top of the shelf they were right next to. He throws it right at Rob’s head, the blow knocking Rob right out. The apple manages to bounce on Rob’s head and right on Gumball’s face too, knocking him out like a limp noodle on top of Rob’s chest.

——

The boys wake up together in a pile with carpet burns on their knees and thighs, major headaches, and their house in complete disarray and chaos. There are paw prints covered in dirt trailing all around the kitchen and living room, broken plates and glass, and a bruised apple right next to them somehow. Gumball sees the huge bite mark on his shoulder and some singed fur he only sees when he gets shocked by his boyfriend. The blue cat tries to remember anything that happened the night before, only to find his mind was at a complete blank. Gumball looks down to Rob as he sat up on top of his chest, raising a brow in question.

“So, I take it last night didn’t go as planned?”


End file.
